The Quiet Girl?
by weasleygirl31
Summary: It's Amber's seventh year at Hogwarts and Lily and Sam are trying to set her up with Sirius Black, do they both agree? Oneshot! Sirius/OC with a little Remus/Oc and Lily/James


Author's note: So, I've been wanting to write a Marauder era FanFiction for a long time, and I've tried a few times and they all sucked. I wrote this a few months ago, and I still like it. So, here it is.

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Amber is in the common room)))

Amber threw her books on the table and slumped into an armchair. She grabbed her Potions book, and flipping to page 231, she searched her bag for parchment and a quill.

"May I help you?" Remus Lupin asked her, looking up from is own Potion book. Remus was sitting sideways in his chair, his legs over the side of the chair. It looked like to Amber his hair had been matted down, rather then combing it. His dark eyes stared at her.

"Well, everyone at my table was talking so much I couldn't concentrate. So, I was hoping that you'd just let me do my homework here…. I promise I'll be quite." Amber stated, questioning herself.

Remus nodded and returned to his book.

Putting her hand out towards him she said, "I'm Amber by they way."

He looked at her like she was crazy. He laughed casually and said, "I know, you're in all my classes."

They both laughed and she told him, "Oh…right…well I'd never rightfully introduced myself.

Remus smirked, "I thought you said you were gonna be quite?"

Amber flushed red, but forced a laugh as she dipped her quill in a bottle of ink and started writing about the Drought of Living Death.

By October, Amber and Remus gave up doing homework in the busy common room. There were always noisy Gryffindors in it, and the library was quite and much better.

"So, how come you aren't with 'the Marauder's'?" Amber asked while doing Divination homework.

Without looking up from his moon charts, Remus responded, "Please, they're not the Marauder's without me."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Then why aren't you with James, Sirius and Peter?"

Remus laughed out loud at the question. He told Amber, "James I'm sure is asking Even's out, Sirius is probably snogging some girl, and Peter's following one of them."

"Hopefully James."

They laughed again, and returned to their homework. Only seconds later Amber asked, "Do you understand this at all?"

"What's not to get?"

She kicked him under the table; he knew Divination was her worst subject. "Do I need to _beg_ for help?"

He considered it for a moment then responded, "Yep."

She looked at him with sad eyes; Amber knew just how to charm someone like this. "Okay, okay!" He yelled, "Just stop with the sad blue eyes!" He held up his hands as to say 'I give up'.

He leaned over and started explaining how the moon and stars affected the future. Just then Sirius Black and James Potter walked into the library and came up to Remus and Amber's table.

Sirius smirked, "Got yourself a girlfriend, eh, Moony?" He winked at Remus.

"No." He told him, as he started to collect his books.

James looked at Amber and said, "Aww, Lily not with you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just cause we're best friends doesn't mean we do _everything_ together."

"Really? Then I reckon she's not much of a best friend. Sirius and I here," He grabbed Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder, "do."

"Ah, you sleep together do you? Hm, y'know I thought you had your eye on a girl…. or five. You too, James. Guess I was a bit off, wasn't I?"

She picked up her bag and left the library, leaving three of the Marauders speechless.

"There is no way in hell that's the same girl that sits front row of every class silently." Sirius whispered.

After a minuet of silence, James mimed as if he was holding a sword, and tapped Remus on the shoulder. "I approve of your selection of girls, Moony."

"Selection of- What? No! I do _not_ fancy Amber." Remus told his friends truthfully.

"Shame," Sirius muttered. "Mind if I have a go then?" Remus grabbed the back of his shirt as he started to walk away.

Trying to change the subject Remus asked James, "Any luck with Evans?"

James looked defeat, as he said, "No," flopping into the chair Amber had left.

"Bummer…." Sirius mumbled.

"Next time." Remus tried to encourage him better then Sirius.

"Yeah, Maybe… Hey, where's Wormtail? Doesn't he usually follow us around at times like these?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "'Times like these'?"

James shrugged.

"He's probably in the common room," Remus pointed out. "C'mon let's go se if he's there."

They waited for Remus to get his books and walking in a line, they left the library. "You sure you don't fancy her, Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus just rolled his eyes and then kicked Sirius.

Sirius started chasing Remus down the hall in the way to the Gryffindor common room. "Morons…" James muttered, running alongside them.

(((Girls dorm room)))

"What is the point f going to the library if you just left your homework to do later?" Lily questioned Amber, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "I did most of it. I only left Potions and I can do that during History of Magic… anytime, really; it's so easy."

Lily rolled her eyes but laughed, "I swear, you're the only Gryffindor passing Potions."

Amber smirked, "Well, you know me." Lily and her laughed.

"Hey, did you see Sam today? I fell bad I only saw her in class."

"No, but I did see her ex-boyfriend," Amber groaned.

"Which one?"

"Black."

"What'd he want with you?"

"Him and Potter decided to join me and Remus in the library."

"Potter too?" Lily asked, Amber thought she heard a hint of excitement in her voice. "Sounds like you had a Maurader party."

"Potter asked about you-"

"Again," they said together, laughing.

"So, Amber. Are you and Remus… an item now?" Lily asked hopefully.

Amber made a face, "Ew, no, we're just friends."

"You don't fancy him at all?"

Amber shook her head, "Not at all."

Lily sighed, "…you sure?"

"Positive, Lily dear."

Lily paused a moment then tried to say, "Are you absolut-"

"Are you and Potter an item now?" Amber smirked. She could tell Lily liked Potter back, even if she'd _never_ admit it.

"No!" Lily screamed.

"Sure, sure…" Amber muttered, unbelieving.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Please. I can do so much better then Potter." She said in disgust.

"Maybe, but you don't want to."

Lily threw a pillow at Amber, who dashed to the side so it didn't come close to hitting her. "Hmpf."

(((Class the next day)))

"Sorry about Padfoot and Prongs yesterday." Remus told Amber, as they sat in Ancient Runes. No other Maurader, nor Lily took this class.

Amber laughed quietly, "It's fine."

"Y'know, Padfoot seems kinda into you."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, no way. He's vain, cruel and immature. Plus, he's not interesting in _me_, he's interesting in _sleeping_ with me."

"Padfoot? No… everyone thinks he's worse then he is."

"He's pretty bad," Amber said harshly.

They took notes silently for a few minutes until Remus muttered, "You're a bad lair, Amber."

(((On the grounds)))

"So, I hear you're into my ex?"

"I am _not_, Sam!"

Sam threw her golden hair into a high ponytail and told her, "Then why did you know which ex of mine I was talking about?"

"Well- I- people have- I didn't- no-!"

"Amber fancies Black! Amber fancies Black!" Sam sung, skipping around her.

"SHUT IT!" Amber shouted, "I do _not_!"

"Yes, yes you do." Lily chimed in.

Amber turned to her, "And you like Potter!"

"We've established that, dear." Sam told her, putting a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"But I don't-"

"Yes you do, Lily."

Lily crossed her arms and sat down by a nearby tree. The three spent their evening hanging around the Hogwarts grounds, mostly by the Black Lake.

"So, can I tell him to ask you out?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Why are you so eager for me to date him when you said, and I quote, 'he's an egocentric jerk who should go die in a hole'?"

"Cause you two would make a cute couple! Oh, c'mon, the obnoxious Maurader and the quite girl? Match made in heaven!"

"I actually agree with her… for once," Lily agreed quietly.

Amber sighed, unable to think of what else to say or do. "I'm not really that quite."

"Yeah, well everyone thinks you are. Sam pointed out. "But, anyways, you _so_ fancy him.

"Yeah, so did you. And you never date your best friend's ex-boyfriend."

"Pshhh go ahead," Sam waved her hands, "I've got too many ex-boyfriends for that to count." All three of them laughed.

"But we don't know if he likes me…." Amber pointed out.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Sam screamed.

"…. No!"

Sam and Lily looked at each other, smirking.

(((Hallway)))

"Potter! I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what's that, Evans?"

"Get Black to ask Amber out," Lily told him quietly, so no one would hear.

"What- why?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Because the like each other."

"Padfoot doesn't like her. "

"Yes he does. You can tell by the way he looks at her."

"You're such a girl…" James mumbled. He thought it over and then said, "I'll do it… but only if _you _go on a date with _me_."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's totally-" She sighed. "Fine." She yelled, giving up. She turned around and left him standing there.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She replied, her back still to him.

"YES!" James screamed, jumping up in the air.

Two couples in one.

(((…)))

Author's note: Okay, so I don't think James and Lily got together like this. I have better theories, but this fit this particular story. Hope you liked it :D


End file.
